It's not broken
by YunaNeko13
Summary: RPS. "No esta roto,solo cocido" no podía dejar de pensar en esa frase...¿A quien se referia? Kustin o K-belt :3


**¡HOLA! Bueno, sé que había dicho que tenía el Kogan pendiente, pero este lo había pensado desde hace mucho antes :3, también quiero hacer otra cosa e.e y luego ya hare el Kogan :3.**

**Bien, esto salió de un "HechoBTR" donde decía que "Una vez una Rusher le grito a Kendal 'Se mi novio', Dustin le agarro la mano y le dijo 'Lo siento Ken es mi novio' y lo jalo, a eso Ken solo rio" e.e además. No se la otra vez espiaba a Dust por YouTube y vi un video muy tierno de ellos otros Hechos BTR y una vez por ahí leí que Ken decía (Sobre su tatuaje de corazón cocido) "No está roto, solo esta cocido" aquí yo lo cambiare :3**

**Otra cosa, esto tiene line de tiempo (?) cuando estaban de Tour, pueden imaginarse el lugar que quieran, pero están en el Tour Bus :3**

**-….- Diálogos  
(….) cosas que aclaran los personajes  
(N/A:….) Notas de autor :3  
°-°-°Kustin°-°-° Separador de escenas **

**Ahora si… **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Dustin P.o.V**

Unos rayos de sol interrumpen mi sueño… la hora no me interesa… solo me interesa el hermoso rubio que duerme a mi lado.

Desde hace 3 años, salgo con este hermoso joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda. Con él a veces siento, que es el único con el puedo sacar mi lado cursi… y otros lados…

Apretuje al rubio más a mi cuerpo evitando que el sol diera en su rostro, y para despertarlo. Cuando sentí que comenzaba a despertar, sonreí en apreciación y bese suavemente sus labios rosados.

-Buenos días amor – le susurre al oído

-Buenos días- se tallo los ojo y bostezo.

Yo…solo podía perderme en su mirada. Realmente, cada día que pasa, me alegra el hecho de haberlo conocido….¿Quién diría que ese loco de 16 años me iba a cambiar por completo?

Me acerque de nuevo a sus labios y le di un suave beso… aunque solo fue un roce.-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunte mientras paseaba mis manos por sus brazos…

-No me quejo- bromeo acercándose más a mí –Dormí excelente… aunque me duele la espalda baja- se sobo el cuello, con una mueca de dolor fingida

-Fui muy salvaje anoche?- pregunte divertido.

-Sí, pero creo que así me gusta- admitió sonrojado, ese comentario también hizo que los colores se me subieran a mí.

-¿Quieres otra prueba?- metí mis manos debajo de las sabanas y comencé a acariciar sus piernas y glúteos (N/A:¿Pueden creer que aún me traumo?) . Soltó una jadeo ahogado, que me volvió loco, he hizo que la sangre me corriera a mi miembro. Pasee mis mano ahora por el cuerpo desnudo de Kendall y comencé a apretar su miembro, provocando Que varios gemidos salieran de su boca -¿Quieres que continúe?.- lo moleste un poco deteniendo todos mis movimientos.

-Ugh! S...Si!..Po...Por favor!- dijo con un tono tan desesperado… que no tuvo que decir 2 veces. Me levante y me recargue encima de él, sin poner todo mi peso (me recargue en mis rodillas para no aplastarlo). Aprisione sus muñecas al lado de su cabeza y con la mano libre lo masturbaba… era un momento tan mágico y bello… lástima que hay gente que no sabe tocar la puerta

-Chicos! Vamos a desayunar, creo que sería conveniente que…- Carlos se quedó a la mitad de la oración. Parpadeo varias veces, los colores se subieron a su rostro –Si bien están ocupados…- dio un paso hacia atrás – No tarden, tenemos prisa..- y cerró la puerta.

-¿¡Cómo se me olvido poner el seguro!?- fue una pregunta más para mí.

-No tengo idea, pero tendrás que acabar eso cuando regresemos de desayunar- me ordeno

-De la entrevista- le corregí (N/A: Que desafortunadamente no paso)

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-¡Ay Kenny!- me reincorpore – Hoy tienen la entrevista con el radio de aquí- me refería al lugar.

-Mierda, no quiero ir- se tapó con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

-¡Vamos!,- pique sus costillas, si claro según él no es cosquilludo, pero yo sé que es más cosquilludo que nada – Al mal tiempo darle prisa… además si regresamos temprano podremos acabar.- susurre cerca de su cuello, su punto débil

-Bien…- se levantó y camino hacia al baño -¡PERO ME RECOMPENSARAS HOY!- grito desde adentro de la bañera. Solté una sonora carcajada.

Levante las ropas del suelo y me puse una playera de manga corta al igual que un pantalón corto. Salí de la habitación y todos se me quedaron viendo

-¿Qué?- pregunte confuso

-No, nada…- dijo James – Solo que pensé que vendrías canjeando.- se tragó una risita

-No seas bobo James- le dio un zape Henderson –Bien sabes que el de sumiso es Ken-

Okey sí, esos comentarios provocaron que me sonrojara hasta las orejas -¿C…Cómo?...-

-Son demasiado ruidosos…- comento Carlos – Aunque no lo fueran, se siente…estamos en un Bus!- comento divertido.

-Bien…- dije evitando hacer un puchero - ¿Adónde iremos a comer- pregunte para cambiar el tema

-A un restaurante cerca de aquí, y luego ya iremos al hotel- me respondió el mayor

-¿Y luego a la entrevista?- pregunte curioso

-¿Qué entrevista?- preguntaron los más bajitos.

-Bien, se me su agenda mejor que ustedes.- sonreí divertido. James contesto su pregunta.

El desayuno fue demasiado rápido y pronto nos encontrábamos en frete del hotel

-Bien- dijo Carlos dándonos las llaves - ¿Las habitaciones como siempre?- asentimos con la cabeza…-Sí, creo que es lo más sano para mis oído y ojos.- me dio las llaves y tome a Kendall por la cintura. – Vamos no somos tan ruidosos.- dije divertido

-Sí, - abrió la puerta de su habitación – Pero si comparto el cuarto con ustedes si los escuchare… aunque con ustedes- señalo a Ken y a mí – se quién va gritar el "Mas" o el "Rápido".- imito la voz de Ken, el aludido solo escondió su rostro en mi pecho, yo solo reí – Con estos,- señalo con la cabeza a "Jagan" – No y es incómodo – sin más entro a su cuarto.

-Pregunta incomoda- les dije a los otros cantantes - ¿Quién…"topea"- hice el movimiento de las comillas – más? – pregunte con curiosidad.

-El.- respondió logan entrando a la habitación…cobarde huyo.. James solo rodo los ojos divertido y lo imito

-¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para…tu sabes…continuar?- pregunto el rubio mientras entrabamos a nuestras habitaciones

-Quizá…- cerré la puerta y lo acorrale en ella - ¿Te parece algo rápido?- dije contra su cuello mientras comenzaba desnudarlo…

_Creo que podremos acabar._

**°-°-°Kustin°-°-°**

Estábamos sentados… ellos contestando las preguntas y yo.. Pues, hasta atrás esperando que cantaran otra canción para tocar la guitarra con mi novio.

-Bien…- dijo el entrevistador... el cual no se su nombre – Veo que tienes un tatuaje no tan nuevo Kendall.- el mencionado rio y asintió

-Sí, bueno…amo los tatuajes.- y no miente su primer tatuaje fue a los 17 fue el primero… aun recuero la regañiza que Kathy y Kent le pusieron "No nos molesta el hecho de que lo hicieras, nos molesta el hecho de que fue a escondida de nosotros"… prácticamente lo regañaron por nada, porque si les había dicho. Se supone que una familia de 3 hijo siempre habrá uno "ignorado" y la familia "Schmidt" no era la excepción, y si, al que menos atención le ponían era a Ken, aunque Kenneth lo mimaba mucho. -¿Y qué significa cada uno? – la voz del pelirrojo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Pues,- alzo su manga mostrando el de calavera. Comenzó a explicar cada uno hasta que llego a mi favorito, el del corazón…¿Por qué lo amo?, lo hizo el día 3 de junio…y ¿Qué tiene de especial? Pues, fue nuestra primera noche.

-Yo sé que significa- comento triunfante el de cabello rojizo – Es como un símbolo de que tu corazón está roto- ¿Qué?, mire nervioso a los alrededores…No podía estar roto, es decir, si tuve varias experiencias medio crudas en cuanto a eso, pero… llevo 3 años de ser novio…creo que Logan vio mi nerviosismo, porque me dijo un "Tranquilo". Solté un suspiro cuando lo negar.

-No está roto, solo esta cocido- ahora no era solo yo el de la mirada confusa. Todos se habían inclinado para escucharlo más

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Carlitos

-Si bueno, estuvo roto- dijo como si fuera lo más normal- No tuve experiencias muy buenas que digamos- rasco su nuca. Y no era mentira…una de sus novias le dijo "Me gustaría probar cosas mejores…y no será difícil considerando que Salí contigo"…maldita vieja –Pero hace 7 años alguien vino a cocerlo y a arreglarlo-…¿siete años?..¿Habla de mí?...- Y salgo con esa persona desde hace 3 años- me miro discretamente…si habla de mi… me sentía muy halagado ante ese comentario..

-¿en serio?, habrá varias rusher's tristes- si supieran, creo que la mayoría de las rusher's les gusta el "Slash" o "Yaoi" y hasta hacen historias ficticias raras…como aquella que leí sobre Logan y James, donde Logs se disfrazaba de conejo y tenían sexo desenfrenado*… raro

La entrevista siguió su curso normal pero aquella Frase permanecía en mi cabeza

_"No está roto solo esta cocido"_

**°-°-°Kustin°-°-°**

Paseábamos en los jardines del hotel.

-¿Quién?- pregunte de la nada

-¿Quién Qué? – pregunto el rubio divertido tomando mi mano.

-¿Quién…lo coció?- pregunte incomodo, me miro con cara de "¿En serio?"- Es decir, ¿hablabas de mí?...Porque si es así, ¿Cómo?. Porque , es decir me imagino como pero no sé, además, hay más personas y ..- corto mi frase dándome un dulce beso en los labios

-Si tonto eres tú – dijo dulcemente, mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte en susurro, mientras posaba mis manos en su pequeña cintura** y lo atraía más a mi cuerpo.

-Solo…siendo tu…- me abrazo recargando su rostro en mi hombro – Me apoyabas, y golpeabas a la gente maldita – ahogo una risita – Por eso y muchas cosas más lo cociste.-

-¿Cómo se rompió?...No contestes, se cómo – un suspiro salió de su boca.

-Ese maldito… Le dije tantas veces que no… y no lo entendió…- sí, uno de sus ex-novios lo intento… ya saben.. Violar, pero gracias a dios… o la fuerza del universo, como le dice Kendall, llegue antes de que pasaran…cosas feas..- Pero ya estaba roto – aun no me soltaba – Me alegra tanto haberte conocido – beso mi barbilla.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes?- lo apreté más a mi

Asintió – Yo te amo más-

-Te dejare creer eso- bromee y lo cargue , al instante enredo sus piernas a mi cintura - ¿quieres que continúe lo de la mañana

-¿Podrías?- comencé a caminar de regreso al hotel

-Claro.- y lo bese.

No está roto, solo esta cocido….

_Jamás olvidare esa frase…_

**°-°-°Kustin°-°-°**

**Aclaraciones:**

***Leve referencia a mi fic "Little Bunny"  
**¿Alguien más ha notado que Ken tiene una cintura diminuta?**

* * *

**¡Bien!...¿Que les pareció?... a mí me gusto, aunque iba a poner las partes sucias e.e, e iba a ser mucho más largo, pero ya se me seco el cerebro XD…¿Quieren que haga la parte…sucia?**

**¿Sabían que si dejan review evitan que los zombies nos ataquen?, así que dejen review y salven el mundo :3**

**BTW, quiero pedir su opinión, quiero hace como una colección de one-shot's, todos Smut (Aunque me traume), donde se usen como trajecitos o disfraces…¿Lo hago? Es que me da penita e.e… y no sé de qué disfrazar a Ken… pienso en una colegiala :3.**

**Y otra cosa, ¿quieren que le haga secuela a Hamburguesas?, es que 2 personas me pidieron que lo hiciera, pero no estoy segura :3**

**Bueno ya dejo de marearlos :3**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
